The Love Pain Brings
by heylolover
Summary: In third year, you watched her leave, lightly touching your stinging cheek. No one ever stands up to you like that. No one. That is, until now. And that’s when everything started changing. [Hopefully original-ish.. tell me where this story should go]
1. Prologue

In third year, you watched her leave, lightly touching your cheek, in a daze. No one ever stands up to you like that. No one. That is, until now. And that's when everything started changing.  
  
You didn't want to like her. Hell, it went against every single thing engrained in you since the day you were born. Mudbloods are shit. You are above them. You, as a Malfoy, are above everyone, with the exception of the Dark Lord.  
  
But there's a price to pay, for this great privilege you've been born into. There are certain expectations, which must be met at all costs.  
  
Number one, never show emotion. You must put on a façade of calmness and composure at all times. Which made it rather hard to get friends.  
  
Respect was different. Respect was easy to get. Respect was fear, and fear of the Malfoys was distilled in the heart of every Slytherin who had the privilege of knowing them well. But respect is not friendship. Respect is not companionship.  
  
You're lonely. There's no denying it. You've been able to get whatever you want since the day you were born, and yet, there's one thing you can't seem to get your hands on.  
  
Hermione. She's untouchable. And that's what makes you want her all the more. 


	2. A Change in Schedule

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of his roommates grunting. "Damn it, do you guys ever NOT make noise?"  
  
"Mmrgh." Goyle didn't talk in the mornings. Actually, he rarely talked at all. Draco had yet to hear him say more than a sentence at a time. Forget actually saying something INTELLIGENT.  
  
Draco climbed out of bed and slipped on his black robes, pinned on his prefect badge, and pulled his black hat over his silver-blonde hair. He examined himself in the mirror, and pulled the hat back off, deciding instead to slick his hair back in his usual style.  
  
He liked the way it made him look, intimidating, like his father. The way a Malfoy SHOULD look. "I'll see you guys up in the Great Hall, okay?"  
  
"Mmrgh."  
  
Good enough. Draco headed out into the common room and through the portrait up to the great hall for breakfast. He took his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson sidled over to him. "Hey Draco," she said in that overly sweet voice. "Have a good time last night?"  
  
It almost made him nauseous. Parkinson was an ideal match for him. Everyone said so. But honestly, ugh. She just didn't do it for him. Not to mention she gave horrible handjobs. Draco grimaced. "Great fun, Pansy." She gave him a smug little grin.  
  
Most of the students had filtered in by now, and the food had appeared. It looked excellent, and Draco helped himself to a large portion of eggs as Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him.  
  
Just as Draco lifted his fork to his mouth, Dumbledore stood up to have a word with the school. "What in Merlin's name is that fool rambling about now?" Draco asked aloud.  
  
"I would like to announce a change in the class schedules for this year. You will still carry on with normal classes; however, it has come to my attention that inter-house competition has gotten out of control. Although a little competition is always good, Hogwarts needs to stay united, in order to stay strong against outside forces. And so the Hogwarts' staff and I have decided to take action.  
  
"We will be redistributing classes, so that there are students from each house in every class. Please remember to conduct yourselves in a proper manner, and I'm sure everyone will make many new friends! The head boy and girl will distribute your new schedules as you exit the Great Hall. Now I've finished, do continue shoveling in the food!" Dumbledore chuckled to himself, and sat back down.  
  
"About time," Draco muttered into his pumpkin juice as he took a sweet, cold sip. He stood up and gathered his things, ready to head to Advanced Arithmancy. As he was leaving, he heard the head call over to him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Weren't you listening to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"Whatever, here, this is your new class schedule."  
  
"What in Merlin's name is this?" Draco demanded. But the heads were busy with other students. He opened his envelope and looked at his first class.  
  
Transfiguration. "Now I've got time to finish that Arithmancy essay due today."  
  
And so, without a second thought, Draco headed to McGonagall's classroom. 


	3. Distractions

a huge thank to my three wonderful reviewers. this is a new experience for me, so i need people tell me what's going down. and plus it's nice to know that someone is actually reading this. teehe. i'll try to update every day or two. PLEASE tell me where you'd like this story to go.

disclaimer &summary blah blah whatever im supposed to write here!!!

Here you are, kiddies:

Draco was early. He took a seat near the back and waited, wondering where Crabbe and Goyle were. "Probably stuffing their pockets with snacks for later," he snickered. They were like bottomless pits.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchy walked in. "What in bloody blazes...?" Draco muttered to himself. Slytherins didn't have transfiguration with Hufflepuffs; they had it with Ravenclaws.  
  
"Aren't you in the wrong class, Finch-Fletchy?" Draco sneered.  
  
"No, it says, right here on my schedule, Transfiguration. They integrated classes to have students from all four houses in each." Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco didn't grace him with an answer.  
  
Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, and a couple students Draco didn't know filed in and sat down. Draco inwardly groaned. He had to share a learning environment with them?  
  
Blaise took a seat next to him just as McGonagall entered the room. "I presume you all know each other?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Okay, then lets get started."  
  
Her voice faded into the background as Draco looked around the room. His eyes settled on Hermione, sitting beside Seamus. From his seat, he had a profile view of her smooth face, her long, sooty lashes and her uncontrollably bushy hair. She was nodding her head fervently, intent on learning to change a cat into a kettle.  
  
"How can she be so passionate about everything?" Draco wondered as he tuned in and out of the lesson. Father wanted him to get top marks in all his classes, and it killed Draco to disappoint his Father. But he couldn't compete with Hermione. He couldn't spend hours on end in the library, when he could be out having fun. Perhaps he could be taking points away from an innocent Gryffindor. It didn't matter.  
  
The point was, he couldn't keep up with Hermione. The Mudblood got higher marks than him in every class, aside from potions. And Draco didn't pretend to believe he was better at potions. Snape just loathed know-it- alls, and favored him above all others.  
  
She was passionate about everything, aside from himself. If she had once hated him with a passion, it was now more of an indifferent feeling. However, she did loathe everything he stood for. She didn't care for the rich, cruel, superior life of a Malfoy.  
  
She didn't know what it was like, doing everything you can, and still always coming out a disappointment.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said for the third time.  
  
"Oh, umm could you repeat the question?" "Mr. Malfoy, I would advise you to pay attention in my class. 5 points from Slytherin."  
  
A few students snickered. "But Professor--"  
  
"Next time, it'll be a detention."  
  
Draco glared at her, and then at Hermione. Damn her for being so distracting.


	4. Not Another!

**A/N**-Hey guys, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. You really don't know how much it means to me. And i'll say it once again, please tell me where you'd like me to take this story. I have a pretty good idea in mind, but i want your input so i can write something you guys will actually like.

Aside from that, I am going to a writing class (!!!!) every Tuesday at a coffee house with my old English teacher (she's tight) and a few friends from school. So I'm not sure how it'll work out, but I might be writing less fan fiction so I can have more time to work on my original stuff. But I promise if you guys keep reviewing and encouraging me, I will keep updating regularly!

3 I love you all.

Here 'tis.

As he left class, Draco worked out in his mind that his point losing had been Hermione's fault. He always felt the need to blame somebody for his faults and flaws (of course, they were very few in his opinion), and Hermione was just the scapegoat of the day.  
  
"Hey Granger. Off to find your boyfriends, Potty and Weasel, are you?"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione, being the better person (as always), began to walk away, but Draco would have none of it. He was out for blood.  
  
"Don't turn your back on your superiors, Granger." He threw her a smirk as she glanced back over her shoulder, which turned into a sneer as she continued towards Advanced Arithmancy.  
  
Infuriated, Draco took three fast steps, caught up to Hermione, and grabbed her on the shoulder. "I told you not to walk away from your superiors, Granger." She turned around quickly, glared and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"I don't see anyone superior to me here, Malfoy," and with that, she turned on her heel and walked briskly away, not looking back to see Draco's face, twisted into a very strange expression.  
  
Unluckily, they hadn't gotten away from each other just yet. Draco glanced at his schedule. "Great Wizards, you've got to be kidding me!" Advanced Arithmancy, just the class he saw Hermione heading towards moments ago. Grumbling to himself, he continued towards the same class.  
  
Professor Vector hurried them in at the door. When everyone was seated, the professor stood at the front of the class, and told them, "As you all know from regular Arithmancy, I prefer to assign partners in my class, to share notes, help each other with difficult assignments, and work together on projects. I shall assign seats now, and whomever you sit next to is your partner. Okay, now—"  
  
Oh no, please, could Professor Vector be that horrid, to assign him to—  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will be with Padma Patil. Please take a seat at the third table back."  
  
"Thank Merlin," Draco whispered to himself. He was relieved, and didn't really listen as the professor continued to read from his list.  
  
He found himself sitting near the back corner, across from Hermione, partners with Dean Thomas, and in front of Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbott. He stared at the back of some unknown brunette head as Vector carried on with the first lesson; it was mainly taking notes anyway.  
  
When class ended, Padma allowed him to borrow her notes. She never really said no to anything. Draco smirked to himself, looks like he lucked out in this class.  
  
Heading for lunch, Draco nudged Hermione out of the way and stepped through the doorway. She glared, but didn't say anything. "This is turning out to be a good day after all," Draco said to himself, amused at how Hermione got red when she was mad. She is kind of fun to aggravate, anyway.

**A GRACIAS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Holder of Syaoran's Heart:** thank you!! i know this first one was uber-short, but it was supposed to be a prologue. i've been trying to make them longer though.

**Princess Faye: **thanks!!!

**Xandriya: **keehee, thanks, i have been trying to make it longer. but i'm still really hoping for a few more reviewers to tell me how they'd like hte story to continue, so that i can write something aimed towards what my readers want to hear.

**heleentji: **thank you! how's 3 more chapters for ya? ha.

**Lover Del Dragon: **i was hoping that sooomeone would actually find that amusing (i certainly did). i really like your pen name. it sounds exotic.

**tennisplaya278: **thank you soooo much. and i will definently consider your idea. i'm hoping i can still manage to keep it original, but i think it's gonna be pretty hard. i guess i just dont have the creativity for it! hah. you are the only one as of yet to actually say how you think it should continue, so i want you to know i especially appreciate it! muchas gracias, merci beaucoup! (i am a loser. oh man.)

**pixieballerina:** thank you a lot! is your name really belle? because if it is then thats a stellar name.


	5. Daydreams and Partners

**A/N**:hey, i know it's been a little longer than usual, so sorry. I scratched my mom's car, and had to work on making it less noticable (which i did gorgeously, by the way), and with swim meets and summer homework and work and blah blah, i've just been very busy.

but i made this chapter longer than usual... its almost twice as long as my others! and the plot is developing.. keehee. at least i hope so. i have TEN FRICKIN REVIEWS. woohoo, i feel special. can i get a hallelujah? (crickets chirp, and someone throws a tomatoe) OTAY. go ahead and read the dang story.

**disclaimer: **i own all, biotch! (sike naw)

continue at your own risk, this sad attempt at writing isn't pretty.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Interpretation of Runes class, staring at Hermione and daydreaming. No, he wasn't imagining her running into his arms, kissing him and telling him everything would be wonderful from then on. Malfoys don't think that way.  
  
Instead he was thinking back on third year, when Hermione had slapped him. He had been showing off, being an overall jerk and making Crabbe and Goyle snort with laughter. He was talking about that overgrown oaf, Hagrid, and his stupid, violent Hippogriff.  
  
He had caught sight of potty and the weasel, and wanted to piss them off (as usual). He started talking particularly loudly, so they'd hear him. He'd never really paid special attention to Hermione; she was just a tag- along for Potter and his sidekick.  
  
So you can imagine his shock when she, not Weasley (whom you'd suspect would do such a thing), marched straight up to him and looking livid, slapped him hard enough to leave a handprint.  
  
Hermione had no idea what kind of effect that day really had on him. With that one little smack, she had challenged everything Draco had ever been taught. She had hit him, and nothing happened.  
  
He didn't do anything about it, just held a shaking hand up to his face as she walked away. His father didn't do anything about it, just told him to carry on like usual. Crabbe and Goyle, and his loyal Slytherin cronies, certainly didn't do anything about it.  
  
Everything Draco had learned as a Malfoy told him a deed such as that would not go unpunished, and yet here it was. It made him stop and think, look at himself and his situation, and wonder what else his father told him which might not be true.  
  
For example, the fact that purebloods were superior to muggleborns. If that was true, than how in the name of Merlin did Hermione manage to get top marks in every single class, while he could barely keep himself at a close second?  
  
Draco didn't like to doubt himself, or his upbringing. It made everything unclear, and gave him a distinct headache. But Hermione forced him to think about it, that day in third year. He'd never seen her the same way after that.  
  
She was no longer just another potty sidekick, or an unbearable know-it- all, or a Mudblood with bushy hair and bucked teeth (until the Yule ball, that is). She stood out from the others, and he saw her as her own person.  
  
But Draco couldn't just stop picking on her; it was in his nature. Besides, it was quite the entertainment. Draco was shaken out of his reverie when he was handed a rather large piece of parchment and told by the professor to translate it. He was currently at a table with Millicent Bullstrode, how on earth she managed to keep passing marks was unknown to Draco. "Do you have your book?" Draco asked, feeling lazy and not wanting to dig through his bag for his.  
  
"Yes, you can share with me," she replied as she slid the book between them. Draco stared blankly at the parchment. Why did he sign up for this horrid class again? It was unbelievably boring. Because father wanted him to, Merlin knows why.  
  
He looked over at Hermione for the trillionth time that day, or so it seemed. She was absorbed in her translation, putting full effort into this class, as usual. Draco wondered if she was human.

* * *

Potions. It was Draco's favorite class, and the one that he'd been looking forward to all week. He felt totally at ease as he walked into the chilly, dank stone classroom. To him, it felt like home. He took a seat at the far left table, near the front of the class.  
  
About 6 or 7 more students walked in, and Draco subconsciously noted Hermione was among them. Several minutes later, professor Snape slinked in from his office. "I see you have all taken your seats. Well stand up, because for Advanced Potions, I will be assigning you each partners whom I think are at the same level, in order to assure quicker progress on the part of you all."  
  
Silence ensued. By now, everyone knew not to interrupt Snape. "Very good. Now if you'll stand up, I'll assign tables to you and your partner," he paused, waiting for his students to stand. "Harry Potter—"  
  
"Oh Merlin, that fool is in here?!" Draco muttered, he hadn't seen him walk in.  
  
"—Parvati Patil."  
  
Well duh, obviously Potter wasn't up to his level, Draco thought.  
  
Draco didn't pay much attention after that, until he caught his name. "—Draco Malfoy. Please take a seat at the table behind Potter." Draco smirked as he sat down. The back of Potter's head, an open target the rest of the year. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
It wasn't until then that he thought to look at the person taking a seat next to him. His partner, the witch who (according to Snape) was just as able at potions as he. As he looked to his right, it wasn't a huge shock to see Hermione, scooting her chair rather far from his. It was the obvious choice, of course.  
  
But that didn't mean he had to like it.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW, BITCHES! **  
just kidding, you know i love you all. and you only have to review if you feel like it (although if you do, it will make my day).  
and you aren't really bitches. excuse my language. 3

**w1cked angel: **i took your advice on the title. I LOVE IT! you totally own me, a huge thanks to you.

**tennisplaya278: **i have been trying to keep them in character, i don't like fics when they are totally different either. It's like, if you are going to change them so much, why don't you just use make your own characters?! keehee.. i thought it's be fun to put Padma and Draco together, but i'm not sure how it'll turn out. we'll just see how things develop, my characters have a mind of their own, man! hah. de nada for the update. haha. you are an awesome reviewer man. please stay with my story!

go on, review. i'm waiting....


	6. The Crumbling Walls of Indifference

**A/N: **i wrote a mass long note for you guys, but accidentally erased it like the silly girl i am.

and so, at five o'clock in the morning(on the dot!), i leave you with this:  
goodnight.

* * *

They were working on a confundus potion, review for Draco's class. He'd done this potion last year, so Draco figured today he'd just ride through this class no problem.  
  
He hadn't counted on Hermione. She was being more frustrating and know-it- all-ish [A/N: heh, you know what i mean!] than ever before. "Pass me the sliced caterpillars," she said, never lifting her eyes from the potion.  
  
"You didn't say the magic word," Draco drawled.  
  
"Accio caterpillar!" Hermione stuck up her nose as she caught and then dropped the pieces into the potion, one at a time, a careful plop, plop, plop.  
  
"No need to be so stuck up, Granger. Although I suppose you don't really understand manners, do you? I mean, growing up with muggles, its understandable—"  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione cut him off, her face flushing red. She stopped herself, and muttered something Draco couldn't hear. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Would you _please_ (the please being very drawn out and sarcastic) pass me the eye of newt?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Much better, Granger," he said as he handed over the eye of newt and she threw it into the cauldron.  
  
Hermione couldn't contain her rage any more. "You know, Malfoy, you'd be a lot more tolerable if _you'd_ just be more polite, instead of being a cold- hearted jerk who thinks he is better than everyone else because of a stupid thing like blood, and you _refuse _to see that you are being an ignorant asshole!" she sputtered.  
  
"Ah but you see, Granger," Malfoy said coolly, as if her rant had no affect on him, "I _am_ better than everyone else."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Well _I_ think you just feel the need to put everyone else down, just to make yourself feel better! Ever wonder why you don't have friends? Maybe you should open up and show your feelings for once! And stop ranting about this pureblood bullshit, you're no better than me or anyone else, and you know it!"  
  
She hadn't lifted a finger, but Draco felt as though she'd hit him in the face, yet again. His mouth fell open. He closed it, and it fell open again. How does she manage to do it? She puts him in his place, every single time. She sees right through him. How much could she really see, Draco wondered. His silver eyes fell away from hers as he became suddenly interested in his shoe. "Let's just get on with the potion, shall we?" he mumbled.  
  
Hermione being properly distracted with stirring the potion, the young wizard looked around. Thank Merlin the rest of the class didn't seem to notice their little episode. He'd have a hard time repairing his reputation after something like that.  
  
As he added a scoop of beetles' eyes to the brewing cauldron, Draco gained a newfound respect for Hermione. She alone saw through the façade he put on every day of his life. She could really stand up to him. Yeah, so potty and the weasel threw insults his way when he provoked them. But it was Hermione alone who understood why he was the way he was.  
  
She could see that he was jealous of the infamous feats of Harry Potter. She could see he resented the Weasleys for being so happy when they had so little, while he, having everything he wants at beck and call, was not.  
  
At the same time, Draco resented her for knowing what she knew, and seeing through his mask when no one else could. What gives her the right? Who says that Hermione, Mudblood and best friend to his enemies, should know what his closest friends didn't? (Not that he had any true friends, most Slytherins were intimidated by his manner and the Malfoy name... they had heard the stories just like everybody else).  
  
Shaking his blonde head, Draco tried to sort through his thoughts. It didn't work. He was still thoroughly confused on the matter. Not knowing how to feel or what to think, he settled for adding the next three ingredients into the potion. He felt Hermione's eyes on him, but pretended not to notice.  
  
"Malfoy." The word whispered softly of a deeper interior, of thoughts in the young witch's head Draco couldn't _begin_ to imagine.  
  
He reluctantly brought his eyes to Hermione's. Her face was twisted into a strange expression. Draco dealt with it the only way he knew how. Pushing her away. "What, like what you see, Granger? I know I am a fine piece of man, but really. I thought you'd know better than to even dream, there's no way I'd let you touch me."  
  
Hermione could barely contain herself. She glared. "Every time I even start to pity you, you instantly make me think better of it! One day you are going to regret being such a selfish prat, Malfoy, and I won't feel one bit sorry for you!"  
  
No longer in an unstable mindset, Draco inwardly hit himself for being so thickheaded. His damn Malfoy mannerisms made him a hell of a lot more enemies than friends, and the moment someone finally sees through it all, not only sees, but also understands, he pushes her away and tries to rebuild the walls.  
  
He had no choice. Hermione was tearing down his blockades, one brick at a time. The first one came with the smack third year, and she's been tearing them out progressively ever since. He couldn't allow her to do that.  
  
Draco's wall of indifference was all there was between him and the rest of the wizarding world. And he didn't think he could take it unprotected.

* * *

**REVIEW, BITCHES!  
**(hey, it worked last time.)  
in your review, tell me what you think Hermione's next step will be! And What do you think Draco will do about his 'newfound respect'?   
3 love you all, as usual.

i got 8 whole reviews one one chapter! weewoo!!!!

**of course, a thank you:**

**PunkxLozer05:** thanks! and i hope your socks just keep on rockin'

**Raiast: **here you are! sorry it took so long!

**Muggle Lover: **thanks a lot! 333. and the smurfs are tight mother truckers. teehee.

**Katanza: **thank you!

**major issues 4 life: **heh, it's all good! i've heard that mint hot chocolate helps with writers' block. actually, i just totally pulled that out my ass. although ANY kind of chocolate can't hurt, right?? keehee.

**Like Vio13ence:** thanks!! i will.

**XxAnimeLover14xX: **hah yeah, i know, but i am really trying to keep them in character.. and it seemed like she'd act that way. i tryed to make her start to understand in this chapter, though.

**stacey:** thanks for the review, bitch! just kidding, yo. thank you! and for your suggestion, she definently will like him, but i don't want to throw her out of character, so it's coming kind of slow! just stick with the story, i promise you'll love it! peace n hair grease! hah.


	7. Just a Crush?

**A/N-** 'ello, ma lovelies! 'ow are you today?

me? i'm just great. i spent dinner being yelled at by my parents (in a restuarant, no less) and crying in a public bathroom.

to top it all off, about five minutes ago my mom asked if i was on drugs. WOOHOO. i was kind of in the parent hating mood (for good reason) so i wrote a bit in the beginning about Draco and his father.

i wrote a really long chapter to take my mind off it. hope you enjoy. 3

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
Merlin, why does he have to be the spitting image of his father? He ran his eyes over his slick, blonde hair, his deathly white skin, and his pale, pointed features. He brought his eyes to meet their reflection. A blue tint underneath a cloak of silver, clouded with anger.  
  
"I am sick of being my father's shadow!" Draco shouted at the mirror. His reflection didn't care to react. The young wizard threw a look of disgust at his reflection, which just made the face right back at him.  
  
Draco looked around. He needed to do something drastic. He wanted to look like his own person. He spotted his wand lying in his trunk beside him. He grabbed it and pondered to himself.  
  
Suddenly he knew. He reversed his hair sleeking charm, and looked at his nearly chin length hair as it fell into his face. "Perfect," he muttered to himself, and grabbed a pair of scissors sitting on the dresser in front of him.  
  
As each tuft of his white-blonde hair fell to the floor, Draco felt he was letting go of another part of his father.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall the next day, Draco endured the gasps, looks of shock, shouts of surprise at his hair. He was expecting it. What he didn't expect is the unusual attention his new style brought from the girls. He wasn't ready for the giggles, the dreamy looks, the wide-eyed, all out stares.  
  
But he sure did enjoy it. His hair was still about chin length, with shorter, side swept bangs just covering his eyes. He thought it gave him a mysterious aura, different from his father's straightforward, sneering face. He gave his head a little shake, to one side, to get the hair out of his eyes.  
  
He thought he heard a girl swoon. Maybe this haircut was an even better idea than he thought. He smirked to himself. Draco Malfoy, sexiest beast in school.  
  
He enjoyed the attention all the way into Advanced Arithmancy, where he took his usual seat next to Padma Patil. "Malfoy!" she voiced her surprise at the sudden change.  
  
"You like what you see?" he said, smirking. This haircut was fun. Padma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Doesn't every girl in school?" she said, snickering. She had to admit, it was quite cute. But she had always thought Malfoy had a certain charm. The haircut just improved it. In fact, although she'd never admit it, Padma had a crush on Draco since 4th year. When Professor Vector partnered them, her heart nearly stopped. He leaned close, glancing into the textbook they shared, and butterflies tickled the inside of Padma's stomach to no end. Her breath caught. She took a chance, and flicked her eyes towards Malfoy. He was staring at Hermione in an odd sort of way. This was not the first time she'd caught him doing this.  
  
"Earth to Malfoy..." she said as she waved a delicate hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh, what do you want?"  
  
"What is this, the third time I've caught you staring at Hermione? The fourth, maybe? What's going on, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He had been staring at Hermione that much? It was noticeable?! What on earth was he thinking? "Oh, I—"he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "I just can't believe how incredibly, um, how she is just so into the class. It blows my mind."  
  
Padma looked skeptical. "Riiight. And I suppose you've got a crush on Goyle too, right?" She laughed at the disgusted look on Draco's face. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
Draco sputtered. "I do not!"  
  
"Come off it, Malfoy. It's totally obvious! What, got a thing for being rebellious? Want to piss off your dad by dating a Muggle born?"  
  
"No, it's not like that at all! I would never disobey father." But even as he said this, Draco knew it was an obvious lie. Didn't he just cut his hair because he was sick of being his father's clone?  
  
Padma rolled her eyes. She saw through his lie easily. "Okay, so that's not true. But I don't like Hermione! You must be insane, should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Malfoy, you'd better tell me. I'll stop sharing my textbook with you, and stop giving you my notes after class! If you don't fill me in on your little crush, you won't be able to spend the whole of Arithmancy drooling over Hermione anymore."  
  
Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it. What did he have to lose? He admitted, "Okay, I might have a little thing for Hermione. But it's simply a crush, and I like the idea of making father mad much more than I actually like her."  
  
Little did Padma know, what Draco had was much more than a crush. It was something that had been building up since 3rd year, although Draco wasn't ready to admit it to himself, much less anyone else.

* * *

Hermione was cuddled into a warm armchair near the fire in her common room, nose buried in 'Hogwarts; A History' for what must have been the eight hundredth time. Completely unaware of the fact that someone in the other corner was watching her.  
  
Padma Patil sat and wondered what to do. She'd had a crush on Draco for quite awhile, but she never was the selfish, jealous type. She knew she had no chance with him, and if another worthy girl did, well, more power to her. She'd much rather see Hermione in Draco's arms than say, Pansy, who seemed to be warming up to him nowadays.  
  
Mind made up, Padma stood and approached the oblivious girl. "Hermione?" she inquired, rather unsure of herself and what she was doing.  
  
Hermione continued to read. "Hermione," Padma repeated, slightly louder. Nothing. "Hermione!" she nearly shouted this time. The witch looked up with a start.  
  
"Great wizards, Padma, you gave me an awful fright!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. Now what did you need? I'd like to get back to my reading." Hermione looked rather longingly at her book.  
  
Padma inwardly chuckled. "I wanted to tell you something. About Malfoy."  
  
She now had Hermione's full attention. "What is it?" she asked, looking slightly bemused.  
  
"Well it's just, well I don't know if I should be saying this, but, you see Malfoy..." Padma started slowly.  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"Well, Malfoy has a crush on you!" She said it so quickly it was almost incomprehensible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy told me that he has a crush on you. I just thought you ought to know. It's sad really, the way he stares longingly at you all day. Really, it's pretty obvious. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."  
  
This was news to Hermione. She opened her mouth, and quickly shut it again. She blinked several times. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**if you don't review, i will cry.   
PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CRY.  
i just put on mascara and would rather not look like a raccoon.  
so if you please, go ahead, review!  
**(okay, i know it would be quite amusing to see me look like a raccoon, but please, find it in your hearts to review anyway!) 

**PS:** in your review, tell me what you think Hermione's reaction to this shocking news will be!

**on to the MERCIs:**

**Granger-gurl-rox: **thank you!! i am so glad to be getting a new reader. i feel sorry for him too, but i think that's what makes him the way he is. i'm glad you think so! i am bringin it, man. hah

**LikeVio13nce:**i really like your idea! i think i might bring it into the story, probably in the next chapter or so. all ideas are welcome!

**Cecikun:**hells yeah, togetha foreva!! teehee. you will get your action later, i promise.

**tennisplaya278:** thank you!!!!!! i love your reviews. keep 'em comin.

**Lilykins:**teehee thanks, thats how i always pictured them too.

**Raiast:**American Pie!! awesome. thanks a million. i am off to go have sex with a warm apple pie.

**Kaitee:**haha oh, she will. muhaha.

**Shuffle Queen:**i'm not a bitch hater. I LOVE MY BITCHES. they get me moneyy! weehoo. sike. love you, keep reading! and reviewing (bitch, muhaha.)

**Freak Off Her Leash:**thank you, i will!

**major issues 4 life:**haha i know it heals everything. i have a craving for it now. mmmm. drools but yeah. i have been pretty tempted to just throw them together! haha, weewoo!

**XxAnimeLover14xX:**haha, yeah in the movie they did show her punching him, but the books say she slapped him. And since i'm not a big fan of the movies (they make draco look like a total baby!) i will go with the book's version. if you haven't yet, you need to read the books, yo! they are 18 thousand times better than the movie.


End file.
